Fox Clowns
by thecrazystorywriter14
Summary: After a petty argument over Nick's fear of haunted houses, Nick finds himself outsmarted and learning a lesson he can never forget.


**Fox Clowns**

 **thecrazystorywriter14**

* * *

What is fear?

Fear is a unique feeling. Your body takes over, your palms sweat, your heart nearly breaks out of your ribcage. You choke up, and you can't talk. If you do, what comes out is usually not words—screams, primal ones. Your knees buckle, and you can barely hold yourself up combined with the chest pain, the hypersensitivity, and the adrenaline spikes. Not only that, but you want to get away from everything, and you tend not to think, which flaws your reasoning. What could happen flashes through your mind. Sometimes, you could even—

Alright, alright, I'll stop. The name's Wilde, Nick Wilde. No, I didn't spell it wrong. Some mammals ask me that.

Anyway, I gotta say something—I'm not exactly the most used to fear. I've been without a wireless connection before, but that's different.

Why am I stressing over this? Well, it's just—just maybe—Judy's friend Sheryl invited me and Judy to a haunted house in Savannah Central Mall. It's supposed to start at four thirty, and my chest freezes as the time ticks past three-thirty, while the protein bar I just ate is digesting and Judy's in the other room. My arm's on the top of the couch, above where Judy used to sit, while I agonize over the day's issues that spit from the television in front of me.

"As the day ticks by," it drones, "teenage clown pranks are at an all-time high. One point six three percent per ten thousand mammals to be exact, especially in towns like Savannah Central, Deerbrooke, and Vulpine County. The main culprit? Foxes and wolves. Even the spooky Halloween we had yesterday didn't seem to deter them."

Yeah. That crap.

Judy finally comes back after a few stories pass through my ears to oblivion, fur matted on top of her head. She sports light blue jeans and a black T-shirt, one I passed down to her a few months before because it was too small. It's her most worn T-shirt to date. I still wonder if that's a coincidence.

Carrots—yes, Judy—bounds onto the couch, bonking her head against my arm. She slaps it away, a smile on her face. "You did that on purpose."

I ignore her. The right side of my face urges to smirk. I focus on the TV again to distract myself. "A four-vehicle collision remains southbound on the ZT-32 freeway. The two rightmost lanes are open, but it looks like it will be a few hours before the incident is…"

"You excited for the mall?" Judy asks.

"Which part?"

She chuckles. "I don't know. Your choice."

"Food sounds good."

"How about the Fantastically Frightening Fraternity?"

"The annoying alliteration tells me enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" When I don't answer, she stays quiet, glancing back at the TV. We watch one commercial before Judy turns back to me, her head resting underneath my arm. "I know you don't like the terror, but at least do it." She touches the back of my head. "For me."

"Don't stress. I'll do it…"

"Really?"

"…when I'm ready."

She closes her eyes. "And when is that?"

"Whenever I think it is." I look up at the TV. Its reports could bore a news enthusiast. I pick up the TV remote and switch off the TV, adjusting my legs so I can stand.

Judy looks at me with a frown as I get up. "At least in the next hour and a half, right?"

"I don't know," I say, trying to get rid of the subject. I walk over to the fridge and rip it open, standing against the rush of cool air, not really looking for anything.

"Nick, you just ate."

"I may be full, but I sure am fed up with you right now."

"I'm just asking a question." Judy plants a palm on her hip, tilting her head. "So, are you coming or not?"

"Short answer? No." I close the refrigerator door, walking from the kitchen. "I'm going to bed." I do a faux yawn, stretching my arms above my head. "Wake me in, say"—I glance at my wrist—"three hours."

"So, it's a no?"

"Do I have to tell you twice?" I walk to my bedroom and shut the door. Ten seconds later, Judy enters, as expected. I wait for a moment for her to say something.

"C'mon, Nick, it'll be fun."

I turn around. "Here, let's play a game."

Her expression softens. "What?"

"Let's pretend I have a dentist appointment in an hour." I glance at my bare wrist. "Oh, gee. I realized I can't. I have a dentist appointment in an hour."

"Well, reschedule."

"Can't. They're booked."

Judy shakes her head. "Okay, enough playing. C'mon, Nick. It's an effective way to face your fears."

"Fears? More like boredom. I seriously could faint of boredom there."

"It beats sitting in your room all day."

"No, it doesn't." I shake my head and gesture to the floor. "At least here, it's quiet. Speaking of, I do need some sleep."

"You slept ten hours last night."

"Yeah, so? I need more." I gesture Judy away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some beauty sleep awaiting me."

Judy shakes her head and opens the door. "Have it your way." She glances at her watch. "I'll be back in an hour to check up on you. If you're still asleep, we'll go without you."

"Sounds fair. By the way, how do you fake sleep again?"

"Nick!"

"Well, you said—" Judy leaves, cutting me off. I climb into bed. I dismiss the urge to get up and talk to Carrots as I drift off to sleep.

An hour later, my eyes flutter open to the sound of soft country music. After a minute, I realize it's my ringtone. I turn to my side and turn it off. I don't even bother to look at the caller ID. I know it's Judy. "Hey."

"Wilde," a gruff voice says.

I sit up immediately. "Chief Bogo?"

"I know you're taking leave, but we just got a report in I think you can handle."

"Is Judy coming?"

"No, she told me she's busy."

"Well, I'm busy, too!"

"Judy's of little help in this case nonetheless."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh…kay. Where is it?"

"Ninety-seven Placade Place."

I construct the area in my mind. "When do you want me there?"

"As soon as possible. We've received reports of fox clowns scaring a few kids around a large, outdoor Halloween party. We need you down there to help."

"Do what?"

"Make arrests, reprimand, fine, do whatever you need to do."

"Alright, Chief. I'll be down in a few minutes." I shut off the phone and grumble. This is one of many cases Bogo singled me out for a mission. It's his method of training. And to say you can't come is to say you have better things to do than work for the city. That's asking for Bogo singling you out at the next bull pen.

I think Bogo had a point with what he told me to do. When I was an immature teenager, I scared kids by wearing a clown costume. I told this to Judy, and she told Bogo, which led to him taking advantage of me today. _I should have gone with Judy_ , I think.

And boy, I sure was right.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.** **This was intended for Halloween, but circumstances allowed me to release this the day following. The next chapter will come soon.**


End file.
